In general, media includes audio and video. The audio may be voice or sound, and the video may be motion pictures or images. When a user consumes or reproduces the media, the user can obtain information about the media by using metadata. The metadata is data about the media. Meanwhile, a device for reproducing media has also advanced from an analog-type device for reproducing analog media to a digital-type device for reproducing digital media.
Generally, an audio output device such as a speaker and a video output device such as a display device are used for reproducing the media.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for describing a media technology according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, media 102 is outputted to a user using a media consuming method 104. The media consuming method 104 according to the related art only includes devices for outputting audio and video.
Many researches have been made to develop a technology for effectively providing media to users. For example, an audio signal evolves into a multi-channel signal or a multi-object signal, and video technology has also advanced to high definition display, a stereoscopic image, or a 3-D image display technology.
Related to such a media technology, a media concept and a multimedia processing technology have also advanced. For example, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) technologies were introduced from MPEG-1 to MPEG-21 as well as MPEG-2, MPEG-4, and MPEG-7. MPEG-1 defines a format for storing audio and video, MPEG-2 defines specifications for transmitting media, MPEG-4 defines an object-based media structure, MPEG-7 defines specifications for metadata of media, and MPEG-21 defines a framework for distributing media.
As described above, the media according to the related art is limited to audio and video. That is, it is impossible to maximize the effect of reproducing the media by interacting with various devices.